In apparatus for applying paint to surfaces using rollers, there is typically provided a disposable porous surfaced roller element which transfers paint from a paint tray to the surface to be painted. The roller element is retained on the handle using a friction fit or interference snap on fit retaining the roller on the handle, or roller cage as it is commonly referred to, while permitting the roller element to rotate freely about the roller cage. Operation of available roller apparatus results in the roller element becoming increasing harder to roll and successfully apply paint as the interior chamber of the roller element becomes filled with paint which accumulates over time fouling the rotating pieces of the roller apparatus.
Also, it is common to provide a threaded receiving bore in the end of the handle of the roller assembly to permit the roller assembly to be mounted on an extension handle to allow the painter to apply paint to high walls without the need to set up ladders or scaffolding. While this is a great convenience, extension handles and mounting systems that have heretofor been used do not permit the roller apparatus to apply paint to overhead structures such as heating ducts or piping which require the paint to be applied to the top surface thereof. When painting such overhead structures as these it is necessary to once again resort to setting up ladders and scaffolding to permit the painter to climb up to the surface to be painted. This adds to the equipment and time needed to paint such surfaces.